


Insecurities

by slainesplushass



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, chubby slaine, i can't beliv how cheesy this is kdjfksdf, tum kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slainesplushass/pseuds/slainesplushass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine feels a bit insecure over his softer parts. Short drabble based on a tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 10 minutes jkashgdsd  
> it's a short drabble based on a kissing meme on tumblr. Someone sent me number 13 which was "stomach kisses" and I HAD TO SUPPLY  
> EDIT: fixed some typos. Also the ending is a bit rushed but eeehh

Slaine quickly took off the gray shirt and tossed it aside for a new one. He rummaged through his drawer, throwing clothes on the floor just to find a longer, looser shirt. He had already tried all of his short-sleeved shirts yet everyone of them yelded the same result.

His belly was still visible.

‘I really let myself go’ he thought as he put on a light blue shirt this time. After he was rescued from prison he completely spoiled himself with sweets, food, lazying around his and Harklight’s house and relaxing all day. It was good for his mental health but not so much for his body. 

Then summer rolls along and he can’t ignore the soft belly that had grown in place of his old flat one. He tried to tell himself that it was fine if he was a little chubby, but all those advertisements and magazines full of big muscly men made him feel otherwise. It’s not like losing weight would make him look like that though…

He stared at himself in the large mirror on the wall of his and Harklight’s bedroom. He stared for a while and sighed in dissapointment.

“I look like a sack of fucking potatoes” he murmured to himself. He turned around and looked at his back to make sure his scars weren’t visible either. He felt much worse about them but at least they were easier to hide. He felt relief as he noticed that his scars were hidden by the high neckline and his own hair.

Slaine plopped down on the side of the bed and lifted his shirt, staring at his belly. He felt all of his eagerness to go to the beach with Harklight melt away. Sure he’d get to finally go to the beach and play in the water after YEARS of isolation on Vers. Sure he’d get to do it with the person he has a crush on… but the truth was that no matter what, Harklight was going to notice how he’d gotten pudgier, and Slaine would rather save himself the embarassment.

“Slaine?”

Slaine immediately pulled his shirt down in embarassment, and he couldn’t help the small squeak that came out.

“Geez Harklight, haven’t you heard of knocking!?” he scolded his friend who was standing at the doorframe. Slaine’s pouted when he noticed that Harklight was smiling but he just couldn’t help but find Slaine’s embarassed face adorable.

“I’m sorry. The door was open.” Harklight explained, and he made his way to where Slaine was sitting. “You were taking too long to get ready so I wanted to see if anything’s wrong.”

Slaine averted his eyes from the man standing in front of him. He felt like his face was on fire with embarassment. “It’s nothing…I just…Don’t want to go.”

Harklight’s smile faded away. He noticed something was definitely wrong with Slaine and that he wasn’t just playing around. Harklight gently stroked Slaine’s hair and moved his hand to caress his cheek. Slaine lifted his head a bit and his gaze met Harklight’s.

“Slaine. Is this because of the extra weight you put on?”

Slaine felt his heart sink. Harklight had already noticed that he let himself go. His gaze shifted to the ground and he felt warm tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “I didn’t want to embarass you” he barely murmured out.

Harklight wasn’t having any of this. The day he let someone so near and dear to him cry over something so trivial was the day hell froze over, and it was certainly not today. He got on his knees and lifted Slaine’s shirt, exposing the source of Slaine’s worries.

“Harklight!-” Slaine’s words were interrupted by the feeling of soft lips on his belly, right above the waistline of his shorts. Then another one above his belly button. Then another one slightly to the side. Slaine squeezed his eyes in embarassment as Harklight gently and slowly peppered his tummy with kisses. 

Harklight abruptly stopped, and got up from the floor to sit next to Slaine. This time he gave Slaine a peck on the cheek.

“You’re not an embarassment Slaine. You’re too beautiful to embarass me.” Harklight said as he gently pulled Slaine into a hug. Slaine felt embarassed, but he couldn’t help but smile.

“Jeez, don’t be so corny Harklight.” He replied, burying his face in Harklight’s chest. Suddenly Harklight got up, and Slaine couldn’t help but feel dissapointed that this short moment of intimacy was over.

“Come on, let’s go before all the good spots on the beach are taken.”

Slaine smiled at Harklight, no longer feeling like an embarassment.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”


End file.
